creepypastatoofandomcom-20200214-history
Transcript
Transcript by Elizabeth Ryder The following is a transcript of some conversations I had with my friends. I am posting this as a warning with the consent of all involved. 5th August 5:03 PM Allie: Hey Jade: Hey! Sophie: Hey hey. Lizzy: Stop saying Hey! What are you- horses? Allie: Horses? Lizzie: Hey/hay- geddit? Allie: �� Jade: We're not angry. Just dissapointed. Derek: Hey. Allie: DON'T START THAT AGAIN!!! Derek: Heyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyhey.... Jade: Sophie, control your boyfriend... Sophie: Derek! Shut up! Derek: Yes mistress... Jade: What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were sick? Derek: I got better. Sophie: Are you coming back to school then? Or are you gonna skive? Derek: Skive. Deffo-nutley. Lizzy: What are you- a squirrel? Jade: Shut up Lizzy. Lizzy: �� August 7th 12:37 PM Sophie: Hi, Lizzy Lizzy: Hat. Jade: What the hell did you just write? Lizzy: I meant Hay. Lizzy: Whadayawant? Sophie: What was the history homework? Lizzy: Write about Henry V. Sophie: Thanks! Jade: Heard from Derek? Sophie: no. Sophie: Maybe he's ill again. His Mum wouldn't let me visit- she says he's contagious. Allie: Odd. He was fine on Friday. Derek: Hi guys. Sophie: I thought u weren't allowed to use a phone? Derek: I got bored. Derek: Wanna meet up later? Jade: Aren't you contagious? Derek: I'm not as ill as I look. I just don't want to go back to school. Allie: Why? Derek: I just don't. Derek: So how 'bout it Sophie? Wanna go on a date? Derek: I found this great new place. Sophie: Where? Derek: It's great. Almost as amazing as you. Derek: Though nothing could be as beautiful. Sophie: You're beautiful. Jade: Ew! Lizzy, Allie- time to abandon ship! Allie: Quick! Before they start talking about their feelings! Lizzy: Bye! �� Derek: Are you guys gone? Allie: Not yet. Can you two start a different chat? I don't want to have to read this in my history. Sophie: You guys are so immature. Fine. August 7th 12:42 PM Sophie: You were saying? Derek: I found this great place. It's like a cave or something. Sophie: Where? Derek: Y'know Tescos? Sophie: Seriously Derek? We were there last week! Derek: Right. Sorry. So, you know how there's a a sort of woody bit behind there? Sophie: No... Sophie: When did you find this? Derek: Ages ago. Derek: There's a gap in the fence. You can squeeze thru and get into the woods. Derek: There are brambles, wear long trousers. Sophie: Sounds romantic. Derek: It is, really. Derek: Go through until you get to a bit where the brambles are clear and there's like concrete or cement or whatever. Derek: There's an iron grating that you can pull up and then there's a ladder to go down. Sophie: .... Sophie: Is this a sewer? Are you asking me out to a sewer? Derek: Don't you trust me? Sophie: What? Derek: Don't you think I'm a good boyfriend? Sophie: What the hell Derek! Derek: Please, this is really important to me. Derek: Please. Derek: Just trust me. Sophie: Okay... What time? Derek: 6:30 tonight. Derek: Don't tell anyone. If your mum and dad find out they mights stop you from going. Sophie: My dad? Sophie: Derek you know my dad's dead. Sophie: Why would you say that? Derek: God. Sorry- autocorrect. I'm really sorry. Derek: Are you still coming? Sophie: yeah. August 7th 8:12 PM Jade: Just got a call from Sophie's mum. Asking when me and Soph wanted to be picked up. Jade: I'm at home. Alone. Allie: She must have used you as an excuse to hang out with Derek. Allie: What did you tell her mum? Jade: I said we'd call her when we knew. Jade: She got a bit annoyed. Asked me to put Sophie on. I had to pretend my battery died. I don't think she believed it. Allie: Not your fault. Sophie shoulda come up with a better excuse. Jade: Yeah. Except she kept saying that Sophie and me had been out since half six. Lizzy: OMG you don't think that Sophie and Derek did it? OMG! Allie: That wouldn't take them 2 & 1/2 hours Lizzy. Allie: I wonder what they're doing. Allie: Hold on- Derek's mum just texted me! Jade: Derek's MUM?! Lizzy: I didn't know she could text... Allie: She wants me to add her to the chat. Sue: Hi guys, Derek here, I'm on the long, slow road to recovery. Lizzy: DEREK PUT THE PHONE DOWN! DON'T TEXT ON THE ROAD! Jade: Tell Sophie her mum wants her home. Sue: Tell her yourself. Jade: Isn't she with you? Allie: Derek, why are you using your mum's phone? Sue: I can't find mine. I think i must have left it at the hospital. I was feeling like death in a microwave when I went there- coulda dropped it and not noticed. Lizzy: Death in a microwave? Sue: Death warmed up. Jade: Wait, you went to the hospital again? Sue: No. Only once. My mum said she told Sophie. Lizzy: Derek, you've been texting us all week- is this a joke? Sue: I haven't texted you guys. Allie: Check the history. Sue: That's not me. Some creep's got my phone. Sue: Wait, did Sophie agree to meet up with this guy?! Lizzy: Ohmigod! Jade: I just tried to call her. Jade: Her phone's switched off. Jade: This cannot be happening. Sue: I'm calling her mum. Allie: I'm so scared right now. Allie: What if he murders her? Allie: Oh god we don't know where they are. I told them to go into a different chat and now we don't know where they are. Allie: It's my fault! Lizzy: No. She'll be fine. She's smart. Lizzy: She'll get to wherever it is, see that Derek's not there and go home. That's what'll happen. Jade: This stuff doesn't happen in real life. How can this happen? Sue: I'm off the phone. Sophie's mum is calling the police. She says they'll want to interview you guys. Sue: And look at your phones. Sue: Oh god, Sophie. Jade: Maybe she'll be alright. Like Lizzy said. Sue: What sort of creep goes to all that trouble to get a girl and then doesn't show up. Allie: God I hope she's okay. Lizzy: My mum's calling me, the cops called her. Lizzy: They'll be calling you guys next. Allie: oh my god. 7th August 6:35 PM Sophie: Sorry I'm late Derek, I'm just at the drain cover. 7th August 6:47 PM Sophie: Where are you? I've been waiting ages. 7th August 7:06 PM Sophie: I'm going home. Sophie: The drain won't open. Sophie: Derek where are you? Sophie: Where are you? Sophie: Did you forget? Please, I won't be mad. Just talk to me. Sophie: I'm scared. Sophie: It's dark down here and wet. Sophie: OHMIGOD I THINK I SAW A RAT Sophie: Is this a prank? Do you think this is funny!? Sophie: Text me back or we're over. August 7th 7:30 PM Sophie: I'm gonna call my mum. Sophie: I can't call her. Sophie: How are you doing that? Did you hack me? Sophie: When did you learn to hack? Sophie: Stop. please. August 7th 7:45 PM Sophie: Are you down here? Sophie: I can hear footsteps. Sophie: They're getting closer. Sophie: Please say that's you Derek. Sophie: Please... Category:Chat Log Category:Weird